


Король и королева

by lilic



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь девушки полна сложностей и странных желаний</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король и королева

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King and Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152207) by Sei-chan-1999. 



> Огромная признательность вредной привычке. за вычитку

— Тебе не понять, как все пялятся на меня, когда я туда захожу, — кипевшая от злости Юки с силой ударила по матрацу. — И они считают меня распутной стервой.

Она резко выдохнула, сбивая непослушную светлую чёлку, упавшую на глаза. Девушка напротив — её невозмутимая, а оттого внешне кажущаяся безразличной подруга — только устало улыбалась, как человек, уже сотни раз слышавший эти причитания.

Так оно и было.

— Последнее время ты сильно на него кричала, — заметила она. — Всем в поместье было слышно.

Юки нахмурилась, вернее, попыталась нахмуриться, но лицо её, вопреки ожиданию, приобрело капризное выражение.

— Он играет не по правилам, — возмутилась она. — Я десять, нет, сто раз объяснила разницу между королём и королевой, но он всё равно путается!

Её подруга убрала прядь каштановых волос за ухо и ещё раз сочувствующе улыбнулась. Волосы её хоть и не шли в сравнение с роскошными прядями Юки, зато не выглядели так, словно все силы природы ополчились против них.

— Мы родились в то время, когда общество — терпеливо начала объяснять она своей возбуждённой подруге — не придерживается таких свободных взглядов, как тебе бы хотелось. В общине, как наша, всем известно, что делают другие…

— Но мы ничего не делаем!

Девушка с интересом склонила голову набок.

— Тогда почему ты краснеешь?

Юки тотчас прикрыла лицо руками, но не успела скрыть смущённую улыбку, неожиданно появившуюся на губах.

— Если ты ничего не делаешь, тогда тебе нечего стыдиться, так?

Юки буркнула что-то невнятное вместо ответа.

— Но я рада за тебя, сейчас ты и правда выглядишь счастливой. А не притворяешься, как обычно.

— Не притворяюсь, — согласилась Юки и уже открыто улыбнулась. — Спасибо. За то, что выслушала, разумеется.

— Пожалуй, пойду помогать остальным, — произнесла её подруга, наконец-то вставая и с томным вздохом разглаживая платье. — Хоцума становится раздражительным, если вовремя не поужинает.

— Ты можешь стать его ужином! — взорвалась Юки, но выходящая через массивную дверь спальни девушка сделала вид, что не расслышала.

Несколько ударов сердца, чувство эйфории прошло, и вокруг снова сгустилась тошнотворная тьма.

Юки откинулась на спину, раздался глухой стук, и она застонала от прошившей тело боли. После использования своих способностей она всё ещё была прикована к постели, и кого-то посетила блестящая мысль положить ей жёсткий матрац, дабы ускорить выздоровление пострадавшего позвоночника.

А для полноты счастья, было как раз то время месяца, и больше всего ей хотелось умопомрачительно горячую ванну, а после что-нибудь холодное и сладкое на десерт. Посыпанное цукатами. И, пожалуй, с капелькой шоколада. От излишеств, конечно же, следует воздержаться.

Она раздумывала над новым изобретением: устройство на стену, куда заливалась бы горячая вода, которая потом вытекала бы на того, кто моется. Тогда бы не пришлось наклоняться за шайкой или же лежать в ванне с грязной остывающей водой.

Ухаживать за волосами стало бы намного проще.

Своей великолепной идеей она как-то поделилась с Такасиро, но единственным ответом ей стали снисходительная улыбка и сочувствующий вздох, который означал, что делать он собирается абсолютно ничего.

Волосы.

Боже, их так много, интересно, сколько веса они ей добавляют. Она хотела было их остричь, но потом…

Он сказал, что они ему нравятся.

Так она смирилась ещё и с этим.

Юки постаралась лечь поудобнее, но спина не собиралась давать ей поблажку этой ночью, а ещё, Юки охватывали злость и раздражение на всех окружающих. В поместье становилось темнее — хотя вдалеке ещё можно было различить отблески заката — а у неё не было сил подняться, чтобы зажечь свечу и принести её к кровати.

Но всё меркло в сравнении с тем, чего сейчас ей хотелось куда сильнее, значительно сильнее. Хотелось так сильно, что становилось больно от мысли, что она будет лишена такой простой вещи.

Объятия.

Кто-нибудь, кто заключит её в крепкие объятия, в которых она сможет забыться, и совсем другие плотоядные желания на несколько заветных мгновений вытеснят прочие беспорядочные мысли.

Подавив стон, она заставила себя сесть, а затем осторожно встала, мысленно настраиваясь на длительную прогулку.

Ей предстояло очень важное задание.

* * *

На нем была простая, без лишней вычурности одежда. Сидел за столом, на котором царил беспорядок, и читал. Единственным источником света служили остатки затухающих в небе всполохов.

Юки решила, что позже, когда он крепко уснёт, она прокрадётся в комнату, заберёт книгу и пренепременно просмотрит её, по возможности представляя каждый отрывок с его точки зрения.

О чём он думал в тот момент, когда героиня признавалась в вечной любви своему избраннику? Вызвал ли этот эпизод такой же незабываемый отклик и у него? Или та часть, где солдаты пытали и убили рыцаря, который не преклонился перед тираном? Он хладнокровно пролистал описание событий или же с возрастающим ужасом вчитывался в каждое слово? А крестьянский мальчик, отдавший крохи своей еды раненому ребёнку, по его мнению, был добрым… или глупым?

Потом она подбросит её обратно, перед самым его пробуждением, и будет из укрытия наблюдать, как он в растерянности смотрит на книгу, которая необъяснимым образом оказалась так далеко от места, где её оставили…

— Юки! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ой, она и не заметила, как вошла.

— Захотела тебя увидеть, — произнесла Юки беззаботно, опираясь о дверной косяк и пережидая, пока восстановится дыхание. — Я скучала, Лука.

Он поднялся и, захлопнув книгу, с озабоченным видом подошёл к ней. И так бледнее большинства людей, сейчас, после недавней череды сражений и напряжения тех ужасных дней, он выглядел ещё более измождённым. Его иссиня-чёрные волосы этой ночью, так же как и у неё, были неухожены, и в голове промелькнула мысль, а понравилось бы ему новое устройство для мытья, придуманное ею.

Конечно, понравилось бы.

— Могла позвать, — возразил он, помогая ей войти в комнату и придвигая массивное кресло.

— Но мы так далеко, — запротестовала Юки и, только присев, почувствовала слабость при одном воспоминании о предпринятой прогулке.

Лука бросил взгляд на приоткрытую дверь. Её комната находилась через три от его. Юки посмотрела в ответ с выражением абсолютной невинности, и его губы дёрнулись в лёгкой улыбке.

— Как твои травмы? — спросил он, присаживаясь на край стола.

— Заживают, — поморщилась она. — Но эти спазмы просто отвратительны, Лука. Как будто все внутренности плавятся.

— Что?!

Он тут же был на ногах — голос полон тревоги — готовый бежать на другой конец света, за любой помощью, которая ей потребуется.

— Ой, нет! — спешно произнесла Юки. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Прости, я имела в виду… ты же понимаешь.

— Что?

Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Неважно, — продолжила она, когда он снова сел. — Я пришла по делу.

Теперь он смотрел настороженно, и Юки задумалась, уж не отчитал ли Такасиро и его, хотя и не понимала за что; ведь причин сердиться у того, кажется, не было. Ещё один пункт, добавленный в её быстрорастущий список «Почему я ненавижу быть девушкой».

Умудрившись как-то подняться и не упасть, она вытянула руки перед собой.

— Хочу обнять, — просто сказала она.

Такая пустяковая просьба.

Он покорно встал и оттолкнул стул в сторону, освобождая ей больше места.

— Нет, не так, Лука, — нетерпеливо произнесла Юки. — На этот раз ты не будешь просто стоять. Ты тоже должен обнять меня, понял?

Они обнялись: она, как и всегда, первая крепко сжала его, его же руки едва коснулись её плеч.

Юки скрипнула зубами от раздражения и ловко пнула Луку по голени.

— Эй!

— Сильнее, — протянула сладко, глядя снизу вверх. — Вся ночь впереди.

Намёки бессмысленны, решила она, не дождавшись ответа.

Но всё же что-то в её голосе или действиях волшебным образом сработало, потому что на этот раз — такой невероятно прекрасный, одновременно ужасающий и чудесный момент — Юки была уверена, что Лука переломает ей все кости, лишая дыхания и жизни навсегда.

Поразительно, но именно это чувство заставило всё сломанное внутри неё вновь стать единым целым. Восполняя силы, она размышляла о том, что была почти полностью истощена, а сейчас, когда он вот так отдаёт ей часть себя, готова ко всему, что её ждёт.

Невысказанная вслух уверенность, что она справится.

— И как продвигаются уроки шахмат?

Они мгновенно отскочили в разные стороны друг от друга. Юки еле устояла на трясущихся ногах, Лука же отступил к ближайшей стене в явном желании слиться с ней.

— Такасиро-сан!

Эхо от пронзительного вскрика раздавалось ещё секунд пятнадцать.

У стоящего в дверях человека был усталый взгляд и темные круги под глазами, почти полностью скрытыми за стёклами очков, но сейчас в них сиял озорной огонёк, а губы расползлись в улыбке.

— Он считает себя твоим старшим братом? — шепотом спросил Лука у Юки, которую бросило в краску и затрясло от ярости.

Она вновь подошла к Луке и положила голову ему на плечо, когда тот осторожно обхватил её за талию.

— Короля легко отличить от королевы, — патетичным тоном произнёс вошедший в комнату Такасиро, заметив на заваленном столе покрытые пылью и позабытые шахматную доску и фигуры. Он одарил обоих снисходительной улыбкой, хладнокровно игнорируя испепеляющие взгляды, бросаемые на него.

— Фигура короля обычно выше королевы…

Проворно увернулся от слона, которого Юки с силой швырнула в него.

— Королева же — фигура более изящная или беспощадная, когда страстно защищает короля…

От прилетевшей шахматной доски уклониться вовремя он уже не успел.


End file.
